Megalomesembria Princess
by Kinri
Summary: When Negi disappears for over a month, Ala Alba has gone in search parties all over japan looking for the mage. And when Kotarou tells them to go to The Magical World, Mundus Magicus, the team gets over-excited. The teams then meets a new Princess.
1. Megalomesembria Princess

It's Kinri~!

I'm doing another story

Negima!?

Asuna-Hey Kinri, what are you doing?!

I turned to the redheaded girl, a pencil in my hair.

Me-What Asuna?

Asuna walked to me, looking over my shoulder at my sketchbook i had.

Asuna-Drawing?

Me-Yes

Negi came in licking an ice cream pop that was in the studio fridge.

Me-Where'd you get that?

Negi-From the fridge, it was the last one and I love this ice cream

Asuna-Isn't that yours, Kinri?

I threw my sketchbook on the ground near my feet as I stood up about to kill the young mage.

Me-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STEALING MY ICE CREAM!

Negi, scared of my terrible wrath, ran for his life, dropping the ice cream pop on the solid cement floors.

Asuna watched us as we past through her twice before heading left again and disappearing into the red curtains.

Setsuna and Konoka walked in, stepping beside Asuna to see what she was staring at, til Konoka bent forward to see the girls face.

Konoka-What are you looking at Asuna?

Asuna turned to the girl.

Asuna-I was just watching Negi get chased by Kinri

Konoka stood straight looking happily around the stage.

Konoka-She was here, where'd she go?

Asuna was about to point the direction when she finally noticed they were gone.

Asuna-... uh?

Konoka-Asuna, your supposed to watch those two, they're the same age after all

Asuna laughed nervously scratching the back of her head, the girls sighed.

Konoka-Asuna, what am I gonna do with you?

Setsuna nodded in complete sanity.

Setsuna-You disappoint both of us, Asuna-san

Asuna-IT AIN'T MY FAULT~!

Konoka-Yeah Yeah

Konoka slid her face closer to the camera, winking at it a finger pointed in the air.

Konoka-Lets start the show!

Setsuna-What are you looking at, Ojousama?

* * *

_It's been about weeks or a month since he disappeared. I've been worried as such all of Ala Alba has, Konoka has been searching the internet with Setsuna trying to see if the mage put up a page or something. Or Maybe something came up about him in the news, she watches Youtube all the time, searching "NEWS Today".Thats crazy enough for her, but Setsuna searches for clues in the news, like about little kids caught in a fire, or car crashes. Plane crashes, any crashes that has to do with crazy sparkles in the sky and weird phenomenons. Nothing has come up, and when the search and find group, namely Me, Ku Fei, Evangeline and Chachamaru and Asakura go out into Japan to see if we can find any of his belongings or clothes or his staff or cloak, we come back with a big 0 of nothing. I hate my life... Asakura isn't doing most of he work anyway, she just finds crashes of all sorts, and gets the dead bodies taped on her video camera. We take it to the hospital along with the living flesh bones of the victim and we get to tell the families, it is really hard. After we leave the scenes, we get new ones on the spot, of course the reporter wants to check it out. This one absolutely astounded me, it was about a little 5 year old boy who died from a frequent fire in his own home. Once I came to find the boy under the rubble and near some shattered glass, my heart broke. Asakura followed me to my side, her video camera in her palm, she was also sad, Ku Fei did a crazy tradition of moves to consider the life the boy once lived. 'Aakura, why don't we go tell the family?', I asked, she nodded, closing her small flip out screen. 'I think family miss this boy, like we miss Negi-bozu', Ku Fei wasped, standing tall and strong looking her hands on her hips as she stared up at the one before roof of the building. Once we traveled the way back, and told about the news of the boy who had died under that building a few weeks ago, the family was at first happy but then once they knew he hadn't survived, they drew back in some more sadness that withdrew the last few weeks they had to worry. _

_On that same day Asakura went out again, and we waited for her for about 2 hours and 12 minutes til she came back with just herself and Kotarou dragging his tail behind her. 'Why did you bring him back here, no boys allowed til our Negi is back?!', I had yelled, throwing a fair newspaper she had at the inu, he caught it snap, glaring at me with his ridiculously smirk. 'No need to get testy Ane-san, I've been trying to search for Negi to, I had some leads but they failed once or twice', The black haired boy replied, flinging the newspaper behind him in protest. 'No need for your objectives, idiot', Asuna renounced, shuffling the lined papers of reports Asakura had videotaped and when and where they were found. 'Don't butt in, Kagurazaka. This boy might have some clues of where Negi-sensei might be... tell me have we ever thought of searching in the Magical world?', Asakura asked, I froze in thought. I stood up as fast as could, a finger pointed in the air, a spark in my spring. 'To the magical world~!', I cheered, the rest joined in throwing fists into the air. So we decided we will be going into the magical world, getting Nekane and Anya to come this time, because Nekane was still upset that we lost her brother, but she doesn't blame us. _

_Nekane and Anya met us at Wales, packed and Nekane was a little weary to walking up a long hill in fog that will also make you loose your mind.'Hello, Asuna-san, everyone', Nekane greeted, Anya bowed also, a blush crossing her little face. 'Hi Nekane-ojouchan, i'm really sorry if your not feeling real good to search for your own brother', I justified, nervously bowing to the tall blonde. 'No, it's fine. I do not blame you and your friends. I always knew when Negi was growing up that he was going to disappear and go on to find his father all by himself. When he went with friends he was safe enough.. now he's done foolish things, he gets me worried and also his new partners', she explained, smiling silent enough to make us all guilty of being non-blamed. We set off, and as soon as I saw the smoke rise from the top of the high hill, I saw that beautiful sight again, and those hooded groups stood the same places they were before. 'The same as always, huh?', I smirked, as we continued our journeys a few miles to the top inside the great huge slabs of stones stacked amongst each other. It started to glow, and as soon as it started to stripe the sky, we disappeared, a growing rumble below our feet slightly rocked the world. The scene behind us overflowed with white light, til I heard chirps fly through my ears, I opened my eyes to look around, smoke. 'Smoke, wheres it coming from?', I asked, looking around the scene. 'I order you not to come into this', a voice yelled, it sounded like a girl's voice, was it Konoka or McGuiness? A young 10 yr old looking girl popped out of the top of the smoke, flipping from the sudden jolt and soon side-stepped in front of us, a lightning type sword in her hands. Her white dress torn from the back and around the bottom, she looked behind her surprised at all the new comers. 'it's very dangerous for you to come, war has started here', she gave the standards, I looked at her look, she was cute with a wavering look of worry and anger. 'Who are you?', I asked, she was suddenly attacked, a sword hit hers, both shaking and urging the other off each other. 'I see you wouldn't stop either?', the girl asked, the other smirked. 'I can't disobey Fate young dear Princess', the girl advised, the aforementioned 'Princess' growled below her teeth, the other just scoffed. _

'We'll fight again, Princess. Stay Delicious', the person said, as her voice disappeared into nothing and the smoke lifted from the gate port. 'Fate Averruncus~!', The girl yelled, her sword seeped back into the handle. 'I'll get you', she vasted, glaring into nothing that seemed important. 'You know Fate?', Konoka asked, she turned around to them on her heel, remembering the company she held protective for those fate moments. 'Yes, he's this country's farthest most villian who has been through war long years ago. When the famous Nagi Springfield was once living in the shadows struck by a bounty on each of their heads, they hid in solitude, running', she advised, walking towards the girls. 'How much do you know?', Asuna asked, astounded by the girls knowlege. 'Not much, believe me', she countered, waving a hand of shame. 'Who are you exactly?', Asakura asked, coming forward to my side, the video camera in hand, and it was... filming. 'Oh, i'm sorry. I haven't introduce her yet, this... is the Megalomesembria Princess, Princess Nagi', McGuiness welcomed, they looked at the girl, her smile warmed their hearts. 'Princess Nagi, is that similar to Nagi Springfield?', I asked, looking at McGuinness. "No, she says she's no relation. She is a great princess, that she joins in on the tournaments right now, it's not to late if any wants to enter', McGuinness explained, smiling. 'Yeah', Kotarou burst, stepping forward. 'Hai, I want to', Ku Fei waved her hand high in the air.'Me too', I yelled, they all got signed up, and the first battle was with a tough one. The princess was surprised and impressed, they trained with her also.

This is our first day of training

We had to climb layers and layers of steps up to a sacred garden in Megalomesembria, the Princess apologized but this was the only place, and she meant literally, that meant magic and love to her. 'This is where we have to meet because the Princess needs love', Kotarou moaned, hands behind his head as he lingered near Konoka and Asakura. 'Oh shut up, this is the only place that is bigger', I yelled, throwing him a angry devilish frown. We got to the gate of the place, it looked beautiful and flowers of every color bloomed in bushes and barrels of green shrubs. The floors and walls of the place sparkled with magic, and the breeze blew everyones hair along with it's song of wonder. 'Wow', I gasped, looking at all the beautiful color marks filling on the walls. The Princess stand in the middle of it all, her hair up in a bun, chopsticks stuck out in the bun crossed. She was wearing a traditional kimono, Pink with green and white tulips patterned on it. The waist was pink also, she was standing on one leg, the leg extended straight out, her pink flats showing along the threading of the bottom of the kimono hiding the leg. Her arms bent at the elbows and her hands were placed at her chest, her fingers together. Her face was solemn, her eyes closed in thought, she was meditating. 'So cute', Konoka cooed, knocking the princess out of thought as she stumbled back onto one leg her arm flailed in the air in shock. 'Oh, I never thought you would be here so early', she gasped, standing on both legs, smiling really nervous. 'Sorry', Asakura smirked, walking through the gate door. The rest shuffled in, amazed at the sparkly sights and all the flowers. 'This is a beautiful place, Princess', Nekane complimented, looking around head to toe at the flowers bloom. 'Yes, i found this when I once walked around. My first day as a Princess around here and this place made me feel like I could just use magic and feel great in this place', she wondered, a soft smile at Nekane meant she never forgave herself for misjudging this place or ever thinking of not finding this wonderful aura of happiness. 'Well, now I'm going to need you all to circle me. We'll be starting exercises', she announced, now putting on some open fingered gloves on both arms. 'Were seriously going to fight a Princess in a kimono?', Kaede asked, looking at the girls faces in the circle. It had to be a big circle, the Princess stood in the middle, already chanting a spell her hands swishing around her face.

We all got are artifacts out, waiting for her first blow. As soon as I got my gear in hand, I looked back at where the princess was, she was now in front of my face, close up she looks like Negi's serious childish face. This was the start of our first training exercise from The Megalomesembria Princess, Princess Nagi.

The End

Negi, tired out-You didn't have to chase me all around the world

Me-Yeah, but when someone steals something from me, I'll kick their butt

Negi-... You scare me

Asuna, eating a chocolate bar-This is yummy

Me-Isn't that Negi's?

Asuna-No, i bought this 4 minutes ago

Negi-You also scare me

Asuna-Get used to it, brat

Negi-...*sigh*

Me-Hahah...

Negi-what's funny?

Me-nothing-

I left

Negi/Asuna-She left

Negi/Asuna-BYE~!!

XD


	2. The Hard Heat and Training

Asuna-are we in another story?

Negi, looking around-Yeah

Asuna-wow, second chapter. thats all Kinri got?

Kinri-what you say, Kagurazaka~!?

Asuna-nothing

Kinri-fine

Kaede/Asakura-Whats up?

Asuna-second chapter, didn't notice?

Kaede, looked around-Oh, so thats why

Asakura-I...-see?

Nodoka-Why are you guys standing around?

Negi-waiting for Kinri

Kinri-I heard that springfield, I'm trying to find the papers

Kotarou, strutting in-Why are we taking so long?

Negi-Kotarou-kun

Asuna-get out wolf~!!

Chamo, on Asakura's shoulder-You gotta get used to this kinda slow process

Me-I'll 'slow process' you

Chamo/Negi/Asuna-Lets Start the Show!!

_As soon as I went out of shock, I made the first move, slicing the Princess aside into the wall behind. It went silent around me, everyones looks tore into my soul telling me I should of went slower, silence was the area around us, the wind silently blew my hair back, following with it's musical path. I watched in silence, until I turned my eyes slightly to the side, watching the girl stand up from the formed crater her body made into the brick chipped wall. 'Very good, Asuna Kagurazaka. You would've put more push than pull of your magic then it would have fit the style of your kenpo', the girl ached, rubbing a hand up and down her left arm. I was left surprised,'How do you know about magic and how did you know I studied kenpo?', I wailed, standing still in my medium low crouch, my body turned to face the girl. 'I had the vibe of your feelings of strength and chinese martial arts put into two', the princess answered, walking past my face to the middle of the group, again. I straightened my legs, staring back at the girl, I noticed she had her eyes laced over mine, I didn't know if she wanted anything, she was very persistent. 'Now, I shall end training for now with that first blow, every girl who shall want to come and challenge the strength from me like Kagurazaka did, you shall...-', she paused, everyone stood stiff, even my shoulders drooped in boredom. '-Tomorrow, see you', she exclaimed, everyone fell in their spots, except for the martial artists like Ku Fei and Kaede and Evangeline and Chachamaru. 'She gives me heartaches', I complicated, as we all headed down the steps. The steps we just came "up", now were going down, the pace was more faster now that everyone wasn't as tired because I was the only one to fight her, she picked me.'Those moves, that swift motion, how could she have learned so fast from someone who only became a princess of the world and could hardly lift a finger or a truck?', I mumbled, we had stepped down from the last step, making our way around to the part of town with food. Everyone was hungry after that hesitating presentation from the Princess and me. _

_We had a nice little meal, but I wouldn't say that when your order 2 plates of Spaghetti and eat it all as a whole class devours each morsel of clam chowder or the daily special on everyones minds, Negi's famous one of a kind, Herbal tea that he liked to drink mostly when he was bored or needs to calm down or just needs some refreshing, hot cooling serum. Sigh,'Just drinking this reminds me of how Negi looked when he drinks this tea', I sighed, everyone joined in a group sigh after mine, we all still missed him as a whole month blew by. I could remember a bunch of times he was happy and laughing, those were pasted into pictures that I keep in my pockets, a little green scrapbook will surmise memories. I ruffled my idle hand into the said pocket, carrying along with it as I pulled it out, the little pocket scrapbook that had a little bookmark made into it. On the cover scribbled in gold was 'Negi Springfield R.I.P', I had that custom made because it was sent from a scraps&linen shop down in Japan, and in the magical world. Every little pocket for the pictures of a count of 50, was filled with pictures starting from Negi becoming our homeroom teacher to the dorm to the beach, to training in Eva's villa, with Chachamaru and Saotome and Satsuki at the little stand that they set up for the food club. To also pictures of Nekane to Anya, to a late after morn picture of Nagi when he was only 12(don't know where it came from, sent anonymously) and Kunel-sanders, and Rakan and a younger years picture of Zect and Eishuen before and after and Gaeuteu when he was around(late years; in the movie of Rakan's) and Takahata T. Takamichi before and after(I usually keep that two slots from the front, can't help how cute he is) and everyone in Ala Alba, even got a few of Fate when he was solemn and mad and envious and weird, even Kotarou fitted into the pictures, training with Negi also was a hassle. 'Man, too many pictures to look over', I remised, flipping the cover open to see the peek of a young boys face(Negi) looking happy but also nervous. This was the picture I took, or Asakura took, of Negi when he was leaning on a desk after school and Asakura said 'cheese' so he decided to smile, but inside his guts felt like they were sinking lower and lower in hope. I smiled sincerely, flipping past the pictures of Takahata-sensei before and after, going to a certain picture of me and Konoka and Chamo, the little talking ermine that left us after Negi died. (wow ) It was me on the ladder climbing halfway up to ask him if he wanted to go eat, it was summer. Konoka was on the left of the edge of the picture, yelling at me to hurry up, it wasn't long before 12(she wanted to eat NOW~!)Negi on the other hand was smiling looking at the camera, Asakura strikes again, coming in our room. He sat in his regular place, a pen could be seen in his visible hand, but the other hid tucked behind his body, he was joyous that day also, it was about the 3rd day of him coming here to teach us. A tear stride down my cheek, I sniffled for a second, smiling at the picture I turned to the others, watching Negi's smiling face. The one that caught my eye was the one with Nekane and Anya, this picture also had 3 yr old Negi sitting in front of a tree in the far left corner of the picture, staring smiling up at the blue skies, watching the puffy cotton candy clouds go by. Nekane sat at the bottom corner to the right, Anya to the left, standing up smirking at the visible camera man when that was Negi and Nekane's Uncle who gave me and took this picture long ago, I loved that one. This picture was the last final one, Negi standing alongside the Ala Rubra, including Al and Rakan and Eishuen, and Takahata-sensei also, they were all there, Negi standing in between Al and Rakan. _

_'Asuna, what are you doing?', That voice interrupted my very thoughts, I turned to the truth of the ignorance, it was Asakura, the one who took most of my pictures. 'Remembering most precious memories', I yelled, the girl's eyes went low, into a following smirk of love towards the boy and me. 'You loved Negi-kun for real, right?', Asakura erupted, every girl fell ill silent, pondering her question in each memory bank. '... what if I did...I have confessions, he was cute, charming, young though, but he knew how to move everyone along in life, I Love Negi Springfield, alright?', I exclaimed, flailing my arms in the air in raising fury but in passion and love. 'Asuna?', Konoka whispered in deep thought, she knew her friend would love a boy younger than Takahata-sensei, she was right, the fortune she made with her friend told her the truth. It felt like Negi was with us right now, his imaged stood before us, transparent but he stood smiling, the light breeze streaking his hair, his sweet soft smile warming each and every girls hearts. 'I care about each and every one of you, live your own lives~', Negi pronounced, then as the wind wiped away a tear or shredded paper in a shredder, Negi's image disappeared. 'Did... you hear that?', Kaede asked, surprised plastered in her looks, as though we all talked to a ghost. 'Yeah.... it was- Negi-kun~!', Konoka chirped, standing up from her seat looking around the city wide space. Thats it, we all decided to find the Princess and Kurt, explain to them Negi's ghost is around us, in our hearts or just roaming the world of the magical world, he was here. 'Princess Nagi, Kurt, we got something to tell you', I yelled, slamming the doors open to the palace, we saw the princess wasn't here, only Kurt and McGuiness. 'Hm, I see it's the group of girls from before, how is Negi-kun doing?', he asked, swirling his hand around by the line of his wrist. 'He's dead you fool!', Evangeline rang out, she never talked since the death and since the search parties has been sent out and since we came here. 'Oh, really', He questioned, then he huffed, stuffing the rid hand into his emptied pocket, he walked away with Mcguinness. The Princess next came shuffling in, she was sniffling annoyingly messing with her dress. 'Princess Nagi, we saw our friend, we saw Negi's ghost. We actually heard him, but I thought I saw him smiling at us', I explained, grabbing the girl snapping her out of her lonely time. 'Oh, you heard him. His spirit roams this place, he is a free spirit that-', her voice dropped, her eyes snapped lifting wide blood-shot, something was bothering her or taking their control. _

_'What's going on?', Setsuna asked, stepping forward ready as if this was evil. Her eyes went peaceful, almost like she was smiling the same way Negi was, a tear rolling down her cheeks, both rosy red and deep flushed, she was Negi, the ghost had taken her over. 'Asuna-san?', she stated, her eyes closed, her smile beautiful like she was really... Negi. 'Huh. Princess Nagi?', I asked, staring really crooked as if I didn't understand. At most the second after, the girls eyes opened half way this time, her smile still as bright. 'You have a life to live on your own, please all of you, do not chase me, I am already passed... I love you all as my students, as your teacher, please take care of yourselves, it's the only way to move on', She whispered, sounding like the wind sung us a song and she was the melody in between. '...N-Negi?', I yelped, the same tears rolling my flushed cheeks, I couldn't choke down any tears or sorrow I had left in me. 'Asuna-san, live the life you wanted. Think of the life you wanted before I ever came to Japan and started to teach at Mahora, think back about the class 3-A and every friend you had before I welcomed into my new home... your new life without me', Negi repressed, I gasped once single sound, escaping my breathe, exiting into the world. 'Think this over, living without me you can be normal as every middle school girl could be, my cards are destroyed, but you can still use the item, just reply by my message i'll leave in your hands', he responded, smirking. _

_'But Negi, life with you is more than reality is. I and everyone can't forget you, were not done searching, you could still be alive', I judged, straining my voice and realizing the kinds of words to say to the boys ghost of the past and unforgotten glory.'Right now your lives depend on other things, you deserve more then what I gave you girls. Be happy and live your lives happier than I gave you', she replied, then something paused in the distance, we could still here talking and chit chat outside because the doors were open. The Princess fell to the ground, the ghost had passed onto the world, disappearing forever, or else he was still alive and Asuna was destined to find him, forever. 'Princess Nagi?', Ku Fei asked, they all on knees open arms, Setsuna had let the girls head lay rest on her legs, they thought she was also dead. Till they heard breathing and light chokes in between two or three breathes of her favor. That was the scariest thing we've seen. _


	3. Living Souls

Third one tops~!

Me-Hello

Asuna-what you so peppy about?

Me-You aren't going to be mad about this chapter

Asuna-why?

Konoka-Hey guys, I seen Negi-kun's ghost

Asuna-... you gotta be kidding?

Konoka, cheering-No~!

Ku Fei, excited-Negi-bozu in building, I see, I see

Setsuna, pale as a ghost-... this is really weird

Asakura, backing up video camera in hand, a really impressive journalism smirk on her face-This has gotta to be the second coolest thing after Sayo appeared

Makie/Ayaka-What the heck is going on Asuna/Asuna-san~!!!

Asuna-It's kinri's story!?

Me, looking up from my seat at my chair with my notebook, drawing sketches of each student coming in-What, oh. My story is going to get better and better, soon you'll get to see Negi again

Yue-Kinri, was Negi-sensei around here. Nodoka thought she saw his ghost and freaked fainting into Haruna's arms?

Asuna, butting in-Yup, she's freaky

Haruna, dragging Nodoka's feet on the cement-She's really knocked out, hey class rep, Makie

Asuna-Yeah, but what if that isn't him, I would kill you...-

Kinri-It is, trust me...

Negi, floating in behind Kinri-Hello Girls

Everyone-~!

Kinri, still drawing.

Negi, flying in the camera lens, scaring the camera man-Lets start the chapter already~?

Kinri, still drawing.

* * *

_After the incident, the princess was solemn and unmovable. She wouldn't drink or eat, or play, train, even the witch of darkness couldn't move her from her staring position at some banzai tree that sat decorating the middle of the dinning table. 'Princess, come on', Asuna yelled, throwing her card onto the counter that led into a small kept kitchen behind it. She walked over to the girl, the girl was looking at her, 'now she moves her eyes', Asuna irritated, grinding her teeth together. 'I do not remember what had happened earlier, but it felt like your friend was contacting you", she exasperated, turning her head to a little way out of an arch way, the mountains far looked greener than in summer. '...You don't think Negi is alive, do you?', I wondered, pulling her shoulders to face me and the chair at my crooked, wide-eyed, look. She then shook her head, saying 'He must be alive, those cards of yours are working, aren't they not?', she pondered, eyeing the backwards card, the blank side facing upwards, you couldn't see Asuna on it. You won't know if it was a regular card or magic, but you could figure it out easily in the magic world. Nagi then came in, dragging his feet, as his hand slid along the edge cut of the counter, siting in a chair across from Princess. I and her stared at him for a while as he regained non-alcohol drowsy look all the time he comes back from getting his butt kicked hard from one of the Negima club members at training. I gotta tell you, that calm place really brings the hate, but peace, out of the souls of us living things. 'Hey, what you two talking about, I heard chit-chat?', the redhead started, looking at us, his head swinging side to side before he stood straight of his focus on both of us. 'Your son is alive. He possessed the princess and now he's somewhere in this world', I answered, rushing the answer into him_

_Nagi, as both of us before when we got this news, was very surprised of this many new things. "Really, he's somewhere in this world, and we might be able to find him?', Nagi praised the workmanship of our findings. 'Yup', I advised, plainly siting in my own chair next to the man. He felt like falling, but I guess gravity kept it's pull, he paced the room, rambling about the possibility. Then the princess butted in, 'It may be his favorite places of this world, or it may be he's hiding from fate itself. He either does not wish to be seen or he's not ready to go out in the open', Asuna and Nagi pondered that explanation with quite grievance. Then they heard a few kids talking to each other near by, 'Hey tell me where you are and I'll bring the rest?', a teen voice reached their ears first._

_They heard a heavy sigh, 'I don't really know if you should bring them there, I hate people noticing me, you know...-', before the kid finished they felt the kid understood. But the voice of the second kid, he seemed familiar to them, had they heard it before. 'It's alright Negi, pal, it's just me and jeremy remember, I'm only inviting him because hello, were part of the battles in the colosseum', he stated, everyone then froze in the room. Their hearts pounding, Asuna got out of her chair and peeked out a arch opened doorway, seeing the two boys standing nearby it enough near a few crates in a busy street. She saw, with her own eyes, read mid-spiky hair sticking out of the crowd, and some grey hair standing in front, smirking, but she couldn't see the red head's face because it was faced his friend. '... We have one right now, remember', negi exclaimed, they sped down through the crowd, Asuna ushered the princess and Nagi to follow, insisting princess be carried by Nagi, she hated it. _

_They made it in time to get some seats, seeing that not most of the magic world of vespertatia was here, but more of megalomesembria was here. Asuna was checking around for the boys, til she spotted Negi on a balcony right above a few seats, most people can't see it til they face it. It was him, he was dressed in his chinese martial arts outfit, the very one he used a year ago the first we came to this mixed up world. The boy, namely his new friend, stood beside him wearing a white suit, it had a tie, but he had no jacket and the white shirt had short sleeves like Negi. The suit also had a matching pair of puffy pants, white, like negi's and he looked barefoot, what is that idiot up to when he's barefoot. The cape behind him flowed the path of the breezing wind, catching my hair and the princess'. 'Nagi, hey, there they are, over there', I pointed out, he looked my way, seeing them he almost peeked a smile along his bony cheeks. 'Why does he look so different?', the princess asked, also seeking out the truth of the two boys, Asuna shrugged, 'must be some sickness or something', she excused the thought of him getting sick, she didn't like it either. 'Try getting his attention?', Nagi shoved, Asuna roundhouse kicked him, making his nose bleed and others looked their way, watching._

_'Asuna-san, call off the rudeness, will you please?', the princess hushed between her teeth. She huffed madly looking away, her arms crossed along her chest, the princess rolled her eyes, she was getting peeved. Nagi, was busy ignoring both the girls while his head held back, a tissue from a nice guy siting next to him. 'Now were here to introduce the two prince's from New Ostia, Prince Negi and Prince Kae', they heard the announcer say, Asuna and the princess looked the way of the two boys, Negi was smirking at Prince Kae, as he was showing off, his sleeves rolled up. 'Stop showing off', Negi argued, pushing him a little. He sighed, starting a wave to the crowd, and he gave a wink to a couple of girls near our seating places. 'Well, I see we have another surprise, it seems the Megalomesembrian Princess, Nagi came to visit the arena. Look folks, she has fought in this arena before, 1st year and second championships top winner, Princess Nagi', the Princess stood up, saying hello. Everyone cheered around, even Asuna saw that Negi and Kae were looking over here, Kae trying to get her to sign something, the "something" waving in the air. _

_Kae was running over to us, til he almost knocked the poor girl over, she caught him and herself. 'Hi princess, you are cute up close', Kae started, blabbing his mouth off like he never talked to a pretty girl before. 'Thank you, do you want anything, Prince Kae?', she asked, smiling her most appreciated smile that makes hearts fly, and birds. 'Uh... yes, it's for my friend though, he loved you for~ev~er', he played, until Negi came over, he could hear. 'Kae, just get the picture signed already, or I'll kill you', Negi warned, he looked at him, smirking. 'You did', he replied, negi blushed, eyes lowering into a half glare, half I'll kill you look. 'Hi Prince Negi', the princess adored, as she waved a hand, he started to blush harder. Asuna was eyeing him, she felt him turn her way, as his eyes hit hers, she knew it was negi, but he looked 12 and he was a bit inch tall, like 3' 12", or higher, it seemed. 'Hey Prince Negi, how long have you been in the magical world?', Asuna stuttered, he turned his head in thought. 'About a year ago, why?', he asked, looking back into my teal blue eyes. Asuna felt like falling, negi was gone a year ago, he must of been here, Asakura and her idea to come here and look was a brilliant one and it struck hers and everyones hearts to find he was here. 'Are you alright, lady?', Kae asked, he was deep in her face. Negi pulled him back, angrily looking away from his stupidness. 'Flirt with your own wife, on your own time', Negi declared, letting loose of his collar. 'I do, man she's good', he dreamed of her again and again. 'Eww', that was negi scooting away from him. 'I don't mean it like that, unmarried man', he smoothed that one out. Negi got embarrassed, that he turned on his heel and walked back to the podeum, Kurt stood there, talking to someone in a hood. Kae ran after him, 'Don't be mad you lost your friends', he yelled, Asuna watched him after she heard, thinking of ala alba and his father. _

_She looked at Kae and Negi, Kae had punched Negi to the ground because of some stupid joke probably, and Negi began to appear, his hand laying on the soft stone, he could stand but when he did he had a scar on his forehead. When Negi stood stumbling, Kae looked like he was mad. Then Negi started yelling, they looked like he was fighting, I saw negi point into the ring, where contestants were fighting up the place. I heard Negi say and ask Kae if he wanted to fight so I can kick your butt, if he really wanted to get killed. Kae challenged him to a death match, Negi accepted the first to fall is dead. Kurt split them up, slapping Negi away from Kae. Kae began to laugh, while Negi helped himself up. Negi began to yell at Kurt, the hooded figure stood by Evangeline.. wait, what? 'Evangeline?!', I yelled, I got the girls attention, she told me to come over. I walked over there, Negi had Kae in his grasps, his face touching. 'Evangeline, what went on over here?', I asked, gesturing to the boys angry faces. 'Kae kept on saying things to boya about him having no women to love like he does and he just challenged him to a death match in the ring, Negi accepted the conditions, and they all got crazy', she explained, asuna watched Negi's menacing face. She went over there, then grabbed Negi, pushing Kae out of the way. 'You?', he asked, Asuna had her card nearing the surface of his face, near his cheek. 'Hey, get off my pal', Kae yelled, straining to go over there. 'Adeat', my sword suddenly landed with a thump behind me, the point in the ground, warning anybody who tries to come over and break my hug. Negi heard me sniffle, I raised my head, him watching the hot tears roll down my cheeks, my light smile warming his soul, touching his heart in all the places. 'If you don't remember how many kisses and pactios you went through, let me show you mine', I stated, he went silent, a light gasp left his lips before mine touched his dry ones. _

_Kae even was mesmerized, everyone in the area fell silent, eva was amazed she would even do that when she was the one who derived Negi of his memories, but magic and love will bring the cherished days back. Kurt was making this disgusted look one eye brow furring in anger and his eyes bug-eyed, it fell awkward. Will Negi's memories come back with that passionate kiss? Will Kae ever kiss his wife like that? Will their friendship ever come tape back together? And will the till death match ever not happen? We'll see in the next chapter... or until Asuna lets go. _

* * *

Kinri-How'd you guys feel?

Konoka/Asuna- *sniffle* Thank you, Kinri

Kinri-... your welcome, just here to help

Kotarou walked in, bored(he has been walking)-done

Kinri-yup

Asakura-why weren't we in this?

Kinri-wanted to make Negi/Asuna moment

Ku Fei-moment work, Kinri-dono?

Kinri nodded-yup

Asuna suddenly threw her arms around her-I love you you great story writer, whatever you are~

Kinri-Asuna your getting my shirt wet

Konoka-let her have her moment

Kinri patted her back

... A couple moments later

Asuna-I'm fine now

Konoka hugged her friend- it's alright

Chamo-well lets end this thing

The lights turned off

Everyone-CHAMO~!

Chamo-heh

THE END


	4. First Thoughts, Last Memories

_Kinri- What chapter is this?_

_Konoka-...1,2, 4_

_Kinri- okay_

_Asuna-can we stop talking and get to the story, ha, Kinri?_

_Kinri- lets start the story~!_

* * *

_Back to the kiss, Asuna had let go, Negi had a straightforward blush on his face, peachy red. 'Negi, do you know who I am now?', the girl whispered him this question, close into his ear so he can get the right answer. 'A-Asuna-san...?', the boy asked, she pulled back her head, to see his face look up at her, a sweet smile on his face appeared to repeat on hers. 'Negi...?', Kae asked, he wanted to go see his friend to apologize, but he wanted them to have a moment. Asuna and Negi stood straight, Asuna's smile went to a teeth together smirk, her head tilted to the side a bit, 'Welcome Back~', she stated, Negi smiled, his tears flowing down his face. The Princess came over, Negi watched her as she walked over to him. 'Hello Negi Springfield, orphan son to Arika, Queen of Calamity', she hissed, Negi glared at the girl. 'Why'd you say it like that?', he asked, calmly. The Princess huffed, looking away, 'Nagi, come over here', she called, he walked over, pushing her. She almost tripped and actually did. She regained her footing, punching his shoulder. _

'Nagi Springfield, your 12 year old son, Negi Springfield. The most precious thing in your life you wouldn't want to regret', she retorted, gesturing a long hand to Negi, a sword in it, but it hovered over Negi's right shoulder. '...Father?', Negi asked, Nagi smiled and walked over slow enough to envelop into a light hug, Negi was just as silent as a crow, now crowing in the morn. 'Princess Nagi, don't forget me', the hooded figure interrupted, Nagi and Negi looked, when Negi had point view of the person, her hood was down, and it was...

'Arika?', Asuna gasped, surprised, Nagi was also as shocked, he started to move to her. She watched him stop in front of her, grabbing him by the sides, she pulled him slow into a hug, their bodies close enough, her head laid her forehead on his. The Princess walked over to Kurt, forcefully grabbed his tie, bringing him to look into her menacing eyes. 'I still hated what you said to me when we first came here, I'll kill you if you destroy this family. I can read your mind, you do anything to anger me and your body will be in that ring', she menaced, throwing him back. The force made him hit a pole, but he stayed quiet, he didn't want to anger her. 'Yes... Princess', he gulped, studying her look at him a bit before he walks into the dark arched doorway in the back. The Princess walked over to Asuna, Asuna didn't notice the girl till she looked down herself.

'Princess Nagi, what's the matter?', she asked, poking her shoulder. The girl looked at her, then turned on her heel and walked off down the row of audience, many touching her arm and sneering a cheerful smile. Asuna didn't buy the attention the girl gave off, she wanted to know why she kept so close. She went off after her, she saw her with Kurt, he was explaining calmly the situation of Arika and how she got here. The Princess was even upset, I could hear her and her voice, booming through my ears. I ran over quickly before the Princess looked like she was about to kill him. 'Princess, what's the matter?', I asked, ushering for her to get away from Kurt.

'I wanna know where you found her?', the girl ignored me, looking over my shoulder at the pastimistic man. 'I have my resources, just go and live your life here or i'll kill you', he had warned, I turned my head over my shoulder, a menacing bug-eyed look peered at his. 'Leave it', the princess stated, she went around me and slapped Kurt right there, the second I turned my body around, Kurt had a red hand mark on his face. 'P... Princess-', Kurt stuttered, as shocked as I was, he was as solemn and calm as possible, to not start something, a crowd. 'Princess', I started, walking over to her side. She sighed, then stood straight, her back bent a bit so she'll look more aggressive.

'I have nothing more to say', she said, walking away from us again. Kurt just disappeared when I looked at his spot that he stood, and the Negima club were coming over to me. 'Ane-san, what happened?',Kotarou asked, Negi was also in the group next to Kotarou, he just had hugged and tackled his best friend. 'The Princess just slapped Kurt and it seemed like he was threatening her', she replied, looking into the town at the many people. 'The Princess hasn't like how Kurt-san took "charge", she thinks he may be overrunning her', Negi explained, they all looked at him. 'Really, Kurt is a four-eyed freak for sure', Asakura exclaimed, scratching her reporters chin like a girl looking really impressive.

Then they heard a rumble of others cheering and a loud voice boomed out between it. 'You really shouldn't have come here, Fate Averruncus', the group then dashed off to where the crowd was forming, which was near a bar, great. In the sky, where smoke had risen in great amounts, you could still see the white haired boy Fate that stayed in mid-air above the heads of a small group of drunken idiots. The other side of the smoke, I could see a girl, who looked really unfamiliar. She wore a long white traditional dress, white at the long sleeves and down both sides, the middle was of a long rectangle. It was dark blue, and it had little white cherry blossoms printed down along a skinny green vine.

She had the dress long down her legs and stopped short at her ankles, her shoes was the same flats as Negi's but white, and she had a magical staff in her hands. The hand above bent sideways, and the bottom leading the broom down the left of her chest into her left hand, elbow bent the other side of her body. She had white/blonde hair, it went bright, so you could hardly notice the blonde in it. It looked like another street fight, Negi wanted to get up there to help the girl out, but he only wanted to know why Fate wanted to go to the trouble to fight this girl. 'So Princess, you'd really thought I wouldn't run into you like this, on this fortunate day?', Fate started, the girl glared through eyes, she wanted to rip his throat out. 'I really had no thought of your comings', she replied peacefully looking at him from the distance provided. He suddenly sighed, looking at her like he was stupid enough to believe that the princess would not see him coming. 'Your loss', he exclaimed out of no where, she stiffened tightening her grip, she stayed ready. Out of no where also, another girl ran and jumped right along the girls side, it must be her friend. 'Kirie?', The girl wondered, as she watched the girl try to tackle fate to the ground below. 'Enus Melcos Theletchia, wind and ice come and strike my enemy, Fosturi Escalas', she screamed, a blaze of bolts rose and hit fate. The friend stood floating in mid air where fate stood, fate's body made a deep crater below the feet of many families that stood watching the fight from above. 'Kirie? What are you doing here?', she asked, landing next to the girls standing spot at a side of the crater. Fate stood up, like he wasn't harmed from the blow, Kirie and the girl couldn't believe what they were seeing, the result of the explosion caused no damage to the person that it inflicted, was his magic more special and powerful than a regular Magister Magi.

'You shouldn't have done that', Fate huffed as he swiped the dirt away from his clothing, he felt dignified and dirty, like a little mud rolling piggy. 'Huh, like I meant not for it to hit you, Averruncus-chan', Kirie replied, her face curled in a playful smirk, mocking Fate's complexions. Everything went quiet, the last we saw when we turned back to Fate, he wasn't standing in the middle of the crater, but he now had a new position, standing over the girl Kirie's body as she got punched painfully in the mid section. The sparks flew and soon enough, Fate was gone when the arise of smoke cleared, people were heard yelling and screaming for help. The girl Kirie lay on the stone barreled ground, bleeding through her middle stomach, she had passed out, blood trickling down her mouth, the other girl was already in panic. We helped them move her into a flying ambulance car, and watch it ride along the sky to the hospital building not far from our standing location. 'Man, that was harsh', Konoka exclaimed in complete termoil of the whole situation. 'I wonder why Fate came back, that wasn't Princess Nagi was it?', Asakura asked, looking at the confused unsure faces of the rest of the negima club. Everyone immediately shrugged at this question, they didn't know because when the smoke risen from the powerful punch they couldn't see how the girl looked, soon enough the girl, friend to the Kirie girl, came out of the smoke, walking towards us. 'Hey, can you explain why Fate called you Princess?', Asuna yelled, arising attention to the girl as she stopped so near Asuna can hear her heartbeat.

'I am the Princess of New Ostia, my friend that went to the hospital is the Princess of Old Ostia, but they won't let her go to that dangerous place because it is torn down from the Great War', she explained, hugging her arms around her elbows, she felt uncomfortable. Princess Nagi suddenly appeared behind her, looking upset and angered. 'Are you alright?', she asked, peering a quick look at the girl before seeking our eyes. 'Hello Princess Nagi, and yes i am alright, but Princess Kirie may not be able to stand so long anymore', the girl faltered as she looked up at the sky in anger of seeing Fate's face.

* * *

Princess Kirie-I don't feel good

Princess Nagi-lay down

Princess Naoimi-yes go lay down

(she's the princess that was with Fate before Kirie came)

Negi-you look horrible

Konoka-Nice play, Negi-kun

Asuna, agreeing-yeah, baka

Yue-really

Asuna-we haven't seen the book club in any stories yet

Haruna-nope

Nodoka- ....

Negi-whats the matter, Nodoka?

Nodoka-... nothing~!

Kinri-hello~!

Everyone-hello

Kotarou-would someone lay Princess Kirie down before we end the show?

Princess Nagi- I will

Princess Naoimi-me too

Chamo-he~lll~o ladies~!

Princess Nagi/Naoimi- ....?

Asuna-stop flurting, chamo

Princess Nagi- please, I have a prince

(she walks away)

Kinri- .... this isn't going anywhere,

please review (i haven't asked to review it yet, sorry TT TT?????)


	5. The Emperial Princesses

**Kinri-number 5~!**

_Asuna-yahoo~!_

_Anya-wahoo~!_

_Kotarou- yahoo~!_

_(everyone knew that was sarcastic, even you know)_

_Asakura- lets get going~!_

_Kinri-... almost ready_

_waited.......... waited................waited......._

_Kinri(clown hair on and a mic)- ready_

_She ran to the camera..._

_Kinri-story time_

* * *

_They met Princess Naoimi at the check out desk filing some finished paper work, Princess Nagi ran and hugged her, the girl fantastically joyed. The friend hugged back, they talked about all the happenings here and said what the doctor told her, bed rest and don't move much and you'll be fine. Once they moved to the group waiting at the doorway, we went through out into the midnight fresh air, what a beautiful day. _

_'What a almost horrific day it was, god', Asakura concerned, sighing her average boredom, she wished for something to put on the internet, something with flare, or personality, back at school on the internet! Was she crazy?! I just rolled my eyes in a playful manor, smirking at the girls' attitude from today's events. We even found something else amazing today, two deaths were found thanks to the smarts of Evangeline A.K Mcdowell and Chamo a.k.a Alfred Chamomile. They were bodies up against each other in the dirt, simple point of view of finding, but people were dumbfounded. Chamo and Evangeline weren't knowing that the smell of dried blood and magic wizardry would lead them to a discomforting sight among the whole world. It did not shock the population, because Asakura felt she couldn't publish a "thing" like this without the pictures, but the camera we used wasn't so great as hers. She had to be a pain in my butt this afternoon, she had to tick me off, but she was a member and I only train with a member, not kill one. ( like I fiendishly wanted to do *smirk* smirk*)_

_'It wasn't as horrible as it would seem, we did have a wonderful time finding Negi', Haruna complimented our work, staring ahead at the back of Negi's head, a glint smirk plastered on her face wouldn't fall if only she knew how to stop thinking such foul minded things. 'I concur, it took knowledge and our power to find out that Negi-sensei stood on this very soil and kept fighting in the ring', Yue objected, a single, long sip of juice heard from the last spite of words she said. The purple haired, similar to hers, but with short up to her shoulders reach, and a shy complexion covered her face and cheeks, nodded at the very questioning of the very human being. She was proud they got him back, she was also still in a big crush with him and he knows, sounds very thoughtful. _

_'I wasn't hiding or anything', Negi obliged, cutting in to the talk the group was having around his ears. They all understood but still wondered how come he didn't come out of the magic world and see them again, was Fate here, was that why? Or was he threatened to work as a ring fighter for the rest of his short life~?! .... huff.... huff huff.... Just Asking. Never mind the possibilities of his long stay here but they were potent in bringing him home no matter the circumstances, BIG or small. The group picked up the steps, walking back to the castle, they found Kurt dusting a lampshade that sat on a gold trumpet table stand that stood against a wall on the right of the doorways main hall. The place was as bright as it usually was, with the chandelier hung high above the heads of the young, they placed gently light booming down so it guide their passage on. The red royal carpet stretched to the long passageway down the whole castle, and many doors separately line the white bristled wallpaper, each room filled with a persons belongings, this was the place they were staying, but the room much larger, to fit all of the girls. _

_'I'll say we should get ready for bed, it's mighty time due to sleep girls. I will assist Princess Naoimi and Princess Kirie, we will be in the study if any need partaken our help', Princess Nagi spoke up before we all nodded and said our goodnights, before we tuckered all through the double doors, and closed for the night. Meanwhile as the Princess said, they sat the three in the three orderly chairs facing not one another, Princess Nagi's faced a mid dim lit fire, blazing her body, a shadow cooped with her chair from the back and covered her face, drowning it in darkness for only moments to pass by. Princess Kirie had a brown high chair, sat facing the opposite wall from Princess Nagi's, her face only covered in the minimum darkness as it shall facing towards a friend, and Princess Naoimi's tightly sat in the middle down long ways facing the fire, it hardly met, her and the chair covered in a blanket of darkness like the night sky. None princess wish to speak, only think over the thoughts running through their minds, till one has memories passed and new fate opened, has the words thrown out like public aggression to fight to demand or condemned the rules of which none will follow. It was then Princess Nagi moved her head, her chin cupped in her left hand, bent resting on the arm rest, siting still staring at something new, the picture frames that sat on the shelves resting behind the wall of Princess Kirie's chair. She could peer only moments of dreams far gone from the horizon of the high body of the chair, seeing many of her and her only, dressed in the most finest of made dresses in the kingdom, only to have regret the day she ever set eyes on them and then sold them for a keepsakes item. _

_'I dare say the devil has latched and reeled in my very soul', Princess Nagi uttered, the last thing she ever broke the tension with, the two friends looked perish upon her great features, the darkening of old light, dawning of a new night that frightened their very souls to the pit of their stomachs. She looked revealed as a devils' worker, no other than a Princess under the clutches of the red evil himself, the contract of life bonded them both with very indifferent qualities, but took a look of similar objectives. She rules this kingdom of Megalomesembria and he rules the very depths of bad souls in the entire world. The different parts is she doesn't have no tail or horns, and the genders are mixed, no way in the world will her soul every join the devil's likeness and hatred. _

_'... Princess Nagi, are you alright. You seemed famished, why don't we go and grab a little something to bite?', wondered Princess naoimi as she sat stiff in her chair. The reply didn't come, when she thought the girl might have fell asleep or passed out she went over to examine her face. As she came closer, the darkness that wandered her face didn't leave, she could see the girls eyes were open half way, like she didn't know what she was doing till you tell her. The way Princess Nagi looked would of concerned anybody, she didn't look as pale as a ghost, she looked as clean and fresh as she was every day, pampered to such luxury. The girl turned to her other friend, Kirie with a grudged look, she gave the near expression that she was given, although it showed the concern drooping out. _

_'Princess Nagi, can you hear me?', Princess Naoimi tried again, this time the girls attention turned her way, the girl sighed a silent relief, at least she heard me. _

_'What was it, Naoimi?', asked the girl, surprised of how she could come here without her notice. Princess Kirie now stood out of her chair, going to the chair of her friend, she leaned against it, watching the weight, this chair could be light as one of those others. It would happen to anyone... anyone. _

_'I say again lets go get some bite to eat, you seem famished or dazed by something lately', the girl continued, concerned of the girls moral features and of what the girl was thinking right now. The girl understood with a nod of her head, they were out of the study walking together to the dining hall, to meet that the lights were not shut off if you thought your royalty would stay up at this hour. The girls went into the chef's kitchen to see if he was awake and up and cooking a delicious meal he could let them taste for him. In fact he was just doing that, the smell met their taste and soon they were walking towards the aroma, the scent getting larger enough it was beginning to sizzle. The smell took them in through the front of the line of duty, where the waiters pick up the food and bring it to Nagi, she just has one, thinking it's fine by her. The Chef was also whistling a tune of merriment till he greeted the princesses in a solitary fashion, hoping he could sour their taste buds, he offered the food he was making in the dish. The girls all accepted, Princess Nagi told him to get some rest, not if she was going to need him to set the plating and fork and spoon supply was a huge crises. At the chef's leaving, the girls were making the hot fresh cooked shrimp and meat stew a mix-in-a-bowl success by their own fashionable ways, each was a piece of food history (art) that meant they did something right for the million times they would have been right. _

_'This stew is delicious, I should get the recipe from your chef, Nagi', complimented the dark blue haired girl, smiling diligently at her friend siting across the table next to Kirie, the girl happily enjoying the meal. _

_'Yes, i should figure out how to cook this plate myself. This would be wonderful to learn how to cook basic, like rice and chicken, ramen and this shrimp and meat stew', Nagi suggested, as she took another few sips of the soup, also adding the marinated shrimps and the carrots. Everything was nicely cooked, they had enough to last only for seconds, but then the pot was drained of sewage soup, nothing but a hollowed out pot and a bunch of full girls, aching but warm inside from the delicious meal. They were going to thank the chef in the morning, he was a wonderful part of this family, Princess Nagi would call him "grandpa" or sometimes "master" because of his culinary arts in the food and rush hour business, he was a busy man. The girls left shutting every light that was left on, so the chef can relax as much in his dreams, as they went to dream quietly also, they were having a sleep over with Princess nagi. Her room was as majestic as the library and as beautiful because of the same red rug that layered the floors, and her bed was placed on the left far wall from the door, but the door came in on the wall on the beds right, kind of mistaking the whole far bed thing. The girls slept in pull out beds specially designed to fit the room for guests of sleep over kind, the girl wouldn't be lonely if it wasn't for the beds being put in to see that every girl will have a bed to sleep in, no matter the size of how many girls come. _

_It crept morning, peeking at Princess Nagi's eyes as she slowly started to tumble back under her sheets, the light wouldn't leave her face alone. The bright yellow color made a blob-like tattoo on the middle of her face, as she sat up, it disappeared onto the sheets, yawning and stretching she noticed the swept beds of the two girls were tidied and put back into a regular wall. _

_'Early wakers?', she wondered, scratching the side of her head, her white hair pulling and separating the locks, as her hair tumbled back into a crooked mess of bed head. She climbed out of bed, ready to start the day with a wash of the face and a quick brush of her pearly whites, because who would want morning breathe (yuck!) She came downstairs, her new formal dress wear flowing behind her, today she was wearing a peach blue dress that had long sleeves and it twirled down the rest of her body as skinny as she was (which to mention is like a pencil skinny 0.o) Her shoes were normal white flip flops, but with a more softer leather shine and regular fit. The entrance into the kitchen was opened, greeting her as she came through, seeing that the Negima club and her friends filled the long table seats from outstretch to every seat, till everyone found out she was awake it was a big surprise. _

_'Goodmorning Princess', Asakura greeted first with a swift wave of her hand she continued lunching on her breakfast. The Princess made a move waving her hand gently back before she slide past each chair to the end of the table to her friends, Kirie and Naoimi, which seem to have not said anything about the seat situation. _

_'Goodmorning. I didn't expect for the seats to be full, i'll just sit in the kitchen with the chef, maybe I can get that recipe you wanted, Naoimi', she assorted herself, walking into the kitchen to meet the lively waiter siting in a chair at the far end of the metallic serving counter, and the blocked window that used to be the one the servant used to use to get the food. _

_'Goodmorning Liyam, how nice to see you up on this fine morning. How is it so far?', she wondered as she sat in a chair that stayed by the corner close to where he was siting but far enough so he could hear her as close as possible. He turned his head to her before a smile perked his looks, he must be having a great time, the Princess thought. _

_'It's been good on me like all every other days, Princess. Did you have a nice nap, Princess?', he stuttered, to shy to even come up with a question sustaining my sleeping habits and what if I had a horrible sleep or not, those nightmares won't go away anyway I turn, talking to the servant, it won't stop. I just justified into a sweet smile, the one that I always met a friendly blush back at me, so I just think it's because he likes the way I smile. _

_'It's the same with me, nothing ever changes when you go to sleep', she replied, they sat lone and silent for a few seconds, till they heard a shout of one of the girls outside in the dining area. It was Haruna, and boy was she hungry. _

_'Can I get some more French Toast here?', she yelled, the princess turned back to the servant, a little chuckle left her lips, the servant did the same, getting up to tell the chef. As he disappeared to where the chef usually cooked over a steaming stove, I looked around what meant to be the servants own work area. It hat a couple of pictures of his little baby brother that he hardly saw and one on the top right of his big sister, can't believe she's older. The one thing felt funny, that he had a little action figure of a superhero that can fly using a cape and a hidden identity, this guy must like action and superheroes. She giggled, she wanted to know the side of him that she never knew, this was a part of it she found out, it was that he loves his family, he loved sticky notes and he loves a double fudge cake on his birthdays (never broke the tradition either) and he likes action heroes. Then the doors opened, the servant coming out and past her into the dining area with a steaming aroma of French Toast, he had about a plate full, and that was a long and large plate he had siting on his hand. _

_'Thank You', she heard, then the doors opened and she saw him sit back down and cover the desk full of his stuff, memorabilia if you may want to call it. He looked into my eyes, seeing I was focused, still, on what he had on his desk, and he wanted to know something..._

_'Do you think liking Action Heroes is kind of lame?', he asked, my face suddenly fell into some of confusion and concern, I wasn't laughing or showing something that made him feel uncomfortable, am i? I regained my complexion, _

_'No, because you have your mind set on this one thing and you decide to show the world... it's actually kinda cute-', I promised him in the deep chamber of my soul I wasn't crossing my fingers, the truth was that he could see my hands folded neatly on my lap, my gentle smile lifting his spirits up a notch. We stayed quiet, he felt the beat of my heart, I could hear it too, it was louder than his, but it felt relaxing... bmp.... bmp.... bmp bmp...... bmp...... bmp_

_bmp..... bmp..... bmp....._

_'Did you eat breakfast yet, Liyam?', The princess asked, watching his face turn still at this sudden thought. He looked like he didn't yet have his meal of the day, and have i ever seen him eating, thats unacceptable, he has to eat and I'm going to tell the chef to cook Liyam whatever he wants. And so she did, the chef got the order from Liyam's choice and rose to fire to cook it for him. We waited, I still sat in his quarters with him, sketching a drawing in my leftover pages of my sketchbook. (I'm kind of relating Kinri to her, my OC to the OC I'm using in the story, but Kinri bought a new sketchbook just in chapter 3 -.-)The food smell filled the air and our noses, I had nothing to eat yet so the Chef cooked a buffet breakfast full of different and related favorites from me and Liyam, it was amazing how many favorites we both had. I was reaching for the french toast, and then drizzled it in creamy syrup, the pancakes were soggy but still as edible as I like them to be, Liyam had the same idea except he had blueberries put as toppings as his. After breakfast, me and the Negima club went out, I had to wear my sunglasses and scarf, it was both shining like the oven on us and blowing a cold chill down our spines. _

_'How was your breakfast, Princess?', Asuna broke the silence first, the one swiftly gaining speed to walk side-by-side. She wore some long blue jeans and a tee-shirt that had a smily face on it but it was a vampire, the barred fang coated in blood on the tip, the words in big bold print , "I'm With Vampires" was also on it. _

_'It was great, I had breakfast with Liyum. He's so shy when we ate together, almost like he didn't want to speak with all that bacon in his mouth', she explained, chuckling a bit of laughter out of her system before she stopped regaining the composure to stop laughing and think about his feelings. The breakfast was, as she said, quiet and relaxing but she couldn't think that he had something hidden and it needed to be told. Before her thoughts rushed into her head, Kotarou poked her gently to snap her out of her senses, her eyes turned to his as he stares gloomy and sufisticated into hers. _

_'You slowing down for something Princess?', he asked, the girl's face fell dark and angry. He stopped her just so she can catch up with everyone because her thoughts were flooding her head and mind she couldn't stop thinking of Liyam. She snapped out of it when she saw the boys face never left hers, and he was still wearing that gloom in his eyes, he suddenly got a bit agitated. She decided to answer, to get him to stop annoying her so they can catch up. _

_'No, just a thought appeared in my head. It's none of your business anyway, you'll just ruin the whole thing', she complimented, walking ahead of him, leaving him confused, like all 10 year old wolf boys. He was the most of all wolfs that could not control his violent revenge over western mages, just like in the Kyoto trip, the first time they met at the arcade and then they got trapped at the shrine. After the group came back from shopping for groceries, the chef needed the supplies to cook, they came in to find one of the maids sweeping the grounds around the frame of the door. She noticed them when they appeared around the door, and shuffled themselves in. _

_'Goodmorning everyone', she greeted, everyone said 'hi', as they all tiredly put the bags down. They wanted to pick them back up and carry them to the kitchen so the maid won't have to do it, but they couldn't because of the walking distance from the store to there, it was like a dessert hike. The maid then remembered something, that someone was looking for Princess Nagi because Kurt went ballistic and kidnapped Princess Kirie. _

_'Princess Nagi, I have to tell you that Kurt called and he wanted you to call him directly back, it seemed like an emergency', the maid uttered, before she picked up the broom and went off down the halls to tell the servant Liyam to go take the groceries into the kitchen. The Princess just walked into the living area, a small space but centered with a terrace facing outwards towards the shoreline of the beach not far from the castle. She picked up the phone, noticing a small yellow sticky note that the maid always uses to note the numbers that called her. She dialed the number that was under 'Kurt G.' and got a ring. First there was silence, then Kurt started speaking in a deep monotone voice. _

_'Ahh~ How nice of you to answer back. Well listen, I have your friend Princess Kirie. Is there something you could possibly do to help her time past, well just leave me alone and I will see about letting her free. But if you won't and try to find me, then it's riddance for your friend, you don't want that do you. If your wondering what I want, it's you out of the picture, if you could make that happen, then go into your room, there I left a destruct button. You'll see that button is wired to only your room, and if you set it off then you are out of this world forever~! But if you try to put other peoples lives in danger, it's a risk they'll take, it's your friends, but I bet you won't be as foolish... as you father was-', he stopped for a moment to let everything sink in, what was he planning to do, sabotage me? _

_He continued, '-Princess Nagi, I know that isn't you giving up already, come on, you have two choices. One: blow yourself out of existence and vanish forever then I'll be able to dance all over your grave. Or Two: Come save your friend, and she'll face the consequences, pick one, you have a month, goodbye now', beep beep beep beep beep, she set the phone back on the stand, everything stood silent, her face was one of hatred and both concern, what will the consequences be? Kill her? Marry her? (yuck) or worst, boil her to death? She didn't even want to think about that, all she wanted to know was she had choices and she had to make them, fast. What will she choose? Death or Her friend getting killed because she risked to come save her, they both sound horrible, but what choice does she have. _

* * *

_Kinri-Cliffhanger, _**DUn DUN DUN~!**

**Evangeline-**_you are the weirdest human being I've ever met_

_Kinri- Your the worst vampire I've ev~er met_

_Evangeline- ..._

_Kinri- ..._

_Asuna-while they work this out, please post a review. _

_Thanks, Bye._

_The End_


	6. The Choses, The Bad Heart

**Kinri-#6**

_Asuna-fast..._

_Kotarou-just finish the story~!_

_Kinri- ..._

_(bopped Kotarou suddenly with a huge hammer)_

_Kotarou- knocked out_

_Negi- Kotarou-kun?_

_Chamo- seems like he's out good_

_Kinri- start the story then_

* * *

_It seemed minutes had passed the hours away, when the Princess was crying her heart out, we all sat at the dining table, the servant Liyam and the chef all stood with us to watch the girl sob out her soul and well-being, because Kurt was a evil mastermind of proportions. We sat there hearing her cries of despairs, each of our hearts fell in the pit of our stomachs, we hated to see her this broken. _

_'What am I supposed to do, kill myself or see Kirie get killed?', She cried in between some more sobs. Asuna rubbed her shoulders to calm the girl, it looked as if it didn't work the first minutes till she pulled up her head, her face had dry streaks of tears sticking to her cheeks, her eyes puffy red. Chisame gave her a tissue, the girl wiping her face clean she looked better, everyone put on a small smile._

_'You have those two choices, kill yourself or risk saving your friend so she can get killed?', Yue mapped it out, writing this down on a huge slab of white paper, pictures of the two choices each. The Princess looked it over, and she didn't like both of them but she had to do something before he kills her because he had to wait. This was hurting her head, what if she wanted to kill herself, but then she made up her mind. _

_'I... don't know- know what to do?', she stuttered before everything went silent. I decided in my head I would do it a week before the month ended, I would sacrifice my life so Kirie can live hers, and Kurt can run the world in his cruel way, but I will come back, I'll ask my uncle to give me that potion that could bring a soul back, but another soul would be able to be turned in to a boys forsaken soul, not hers. She would do it, when she wakes up on thursday of that week, and press that explode button, she just has to find it and set it off, the only thing to let Princess Kirie live on in Kurt's way of filth. He was the most heartless person in the world. _

_'I know what to do, I'll have to have everybody's attention so I can get some space. I will sacrifice my life so that Kirie will be alive and Princess Naoimi does not have to worry about being alone', she ordered, wanting no more further counseling and other such, she walked out of the room, leaving the rest to bore in the big news. How is this going to go down? Sorry I ended this so short. I will write the whole 5 weeks of the month in the next chapter, I just wanted to show what she will think and do so that Kirie will live or die, it's so horrible. And I'll also write where Princess Kirie and Kurt is hidden in the magical world, next chapter, the Final Frontier. _

* * *

Kinri-... sad

Asuna- again, why so short?

Asakura- she didn't want to have to right that whole month out, leave her alone

Asuna- k

Negi- it's so boring here now

Kae- what else is there to do?

Kinri (with a bat)- get hit in the head

Kae-what did I say?

Negi-I called it boring, you must of meant the same thing

Ku Fei- haven't seen me yet, Kinri-dono?

Kinri-sorry, i'll fit you in with the next chapter, you could help. I'll be putting all the ala alba group in the story...

Asuna-are you putting something on again?

Kinri (had a irish green hat with a black stripe and a green 4-leaf clover on it)- yu~u~u~u~p!

Kinri (irish accent)- lets end the show with a big one a'right?

Asuna- Kinri-

Kinri- you'll never steel my pot of gold~!

Asuna- ....?

Kotarou- what are you doing?

Kinri- you'll never steel my pot of gold~!

Chamo- lets end it then, Bye and don't forget, if Kinri doesn't get reviews... you might have stolen her pot of gold

Kinri (to the camera man with a one-eyed look)- you'll never steel my pot of gold~!

The End


End file.
